<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка WTF Borderlands 2021 by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924872">Визитка WTF Borderlands 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021'>WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА ПАНДОРУ, РЕБЯТИШКИ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1. Визитка от WTF Borderlands 2021, Level 1: Визитка 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка WTF Borderlands 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table class="presentation">
<tbody>
<tr><td class="preheader"></td></tr>
<tr><td class="p-body">
<table class="maintab">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="a-menu">
<table class="menu">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title"></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title menu-selected">Главная</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Поиск</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>


<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Уведомления</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Сообщения</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Закладки</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Списки</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Профиль</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td>
<table class="menu-item">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="menu-icon"></td>
<td class="menu-title">Еще</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>


<tr>
<td>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div class="button"></div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>

<td class="a-dashboard">
<table class="dashboard">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="dash-header">

<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="dash-title">Последние твиты</td>
<td class="menu-icon dash"></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="input">

<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

</td>
<td>

<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
Что происходит?
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="a-action-bar">

<table class="action-bar">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<table class="action-bar-icons">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="action">

</td>

<td class="action">

</td>

<td class="action">

</td>

<td class="action">

</td>

<td class="action">

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>

<td class="post-btn">
<div class="button-1">Твитнуть</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>


</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td class="divider">
</td>
</tr>


<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Маркус</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@marcusmunitions · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ну что, хочешь услышать историю? 
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">5</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">8</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Патриция Таннис</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@donttalk2me · 42 мин</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Если вы хотите открыть Хранилище, нужно спешить и сделать это СЕЙЧАС! Это уникальная возможность, которая предоставляется только раз в 200 лет!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
													<div class="twt-pic"></div>
												</td>
											</tr>										
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">18</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">10</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">42</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 31 мин</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												лол
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">89</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">56</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">421</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Ангел</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@iwanttobefree · 22 мин</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												ಠ_ಠ
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">4</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">ГОРТИС</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@G0RTY5 · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									<div class="reply-to-line">
										<span class="reply-to">В ответ</span> <span class="a-username">@donttalk2me</span>
									</div>
									л0л
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">4</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Дети Хранилища 💥 #COV</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@childrenofthevault · 28 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									ЛОЛОЛОЛОЛ
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td>
<div class="twt-quote">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												
												<tr>
													<td>
														<table>
															<tbody>
																<tr>
																	<td class="list-avatar"></td>
																	<td class="list-creator-name">Патриция Таннис </td>
																	<td class="list-creator-url">@donttalk2me</td>
																</tr>
															</tbody>
														</table>													
													</td>
												</tr>
												
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-txt">
													Если вы хотите открыть Хранилище, нужно спешить и сделать это СЕЙЧАС! Это уникальная возможность, которая предоставляется только раз в 200 лет!
													</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
</div>
									</td>
								</tr>								
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">482</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">121</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1 284</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">S&amp;S Munitions</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@snsmunitions · 56 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									S&amp;S Munitions предлагает вам оружие с самым большим магазином! Успей купить сейчас, потому что больше вы о нас не услышите никогда.
									</td>
								</tr>

								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">5</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">18</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td class="ads">
										 Реклама
									</td>
								</tr>
								
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ КЛАПТРАП </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@cl4ptp · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												знаете, что нужно Пандоре? Пандоре нужна РЕВОЛЮЦИЯ! КЛАПТРАПОКРАТИЯ! СОЦИАЛ-АНАРХИЗМ! МУАХАХАХА
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">13</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">24</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Гейдж</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@MechRomancer · 1 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												кто сказал анархия, гуглю билеты на Пандору!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">10</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">10</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">10</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мокси </td>
													<td class="twt-url">@Mad_Moxxxie · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ищу бойфренда. Предыдущий умер, делая то, что он любил: нагибаясь за упавшим мылом в тюремной душевой. 
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
										<div class="twt-pic"></div>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">81</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">56</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">311</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Маркус</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@marcusmunitions · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ну так что, хочешь услышать историю? 
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">5</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">11</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Хаха, наебал кучку Искателей, чтобы они совершенно бесплатно открыли для меня Хранилище, ну не лошки ли? <span class="twt-tag">#ятакойумный</span>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">52</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">31</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">210</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Кстати, набираю новых Искателей! Будем открывать Хранилище на Элписе, добровольцы могут уже начинать ломиться в ДМ! <span class="twt-tag">#работа #хранилище #гиперионнанимает #работанаэлписе</span>

												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">89</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">56</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">421</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Кексики, почему у меня в директе всё ещё не выстроилась очередь из желающих? Мне что, клаптрапов вербовать?
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">11</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">48</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">265</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ КЛАПТРАП</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@cl4ptp · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Я готов, сэр!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">3</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Нет.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">12</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">34</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">267</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="rt-mark">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="rt-mark-img"></td>
					<td>Афина ретвитнул(а)</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>


<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Wam Bam Orgy Island 🔞</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@wambamorgyisland · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									горячие девочки 21+ купальник, пляж, лучшие курорты с оргиями на горячих источниках! нудистские пляжи на планете Эрос 8!! только для девушек, никаких парней!
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
										<div class="twt-pic"></div>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">86</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">112</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Зейн</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@ZaneFlynt · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												<div class="reply-to-line">
												<span class="reply-to">В ответ</span> <span class="a-username">@noimathena</span>
												</div>
												Вау, а я бы не отказался от пары освежающих горячих источников на Эросе, мои кости требует любви и заботы, хехехе
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">6</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Патриция Таннис</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@donttalk2me · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Как интересно! Афина, возможно, тебя взломали?
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">4</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Лилит | Алые Налётчики </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@firehawk · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												диверсия???
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">12</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Афина</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@noimathena · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Я ничего об этом не знаю! 
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">3</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table class="reply-tb">
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="rt-mark">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td>Рекомендуемый твит:</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>


<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Э҈̡̥̦̤̌̈́͡Р̵̟̯̘͉̲̊̍̌͜͞И̶̧̣͙͎͚͉҇͆͐͗̒̎Д҈̡͉͍̦̾̽͂͑̑͡И̵̜̪̘̮̎̔̿̆͢͡А̷̡̛͚͍̓̐Н̶̲̟͍̄̍͌̏̕͜С̸̤̬̟̣͐̃̽͢͝Ќ̵̡͖̯̱͇̏́̊̃͞И҉̧̖̪̣͑͗̕Е̶̡̛͉̖̮̓̓ С̴̬͍̰͗̑̈́̌͢͞Т̴̢̛̞̙̞̪͙͊̑̈́͛͐Р҈͇̫̃̄̍͂̅͜͡А̸̡̘̤̙̜̏̎̎̎̕ͅЖ̶̡̯͎͖͎͍̃͝Ӥ̸̨͚̙͊͡</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@eridianlegacy · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Д̷р̸е̴в̷н҉и̷е҉ Э҈р̸и̶д҉и҈а̷н҉с̷к̷и̴е҉ п̷р̵о̴р̵о̵ч̴е̶с̷т̴в̸а̷ п҈р̵е̶д҉у҈п҈р҉е҉ж̵д̸а̸ю̷т҈:҉ с̵е̸г̵о҉д̶н҈я̴ н̷е̶б̷л̸а̷г̷о҈п̷р̴и̴я҈т̶н҉ы̶й̵ д̴е̸н҈ь̴,̶ ч̵т҉о҈б̶ы҉ в҈ы̸х҈о̶д̴и҉т̴ь̵ в̵ о̴т̸к҉р̷ы̴т̴ы̴й̸ к̶о̸с̸м̴о̶с̷ б҉е̶з̷ с̵к̸а̷ф̶а̴н̴д̵р̶а̴.̷ Е̶с҉л̵и̸ в̸ы̸ н̵е̷ к̴л҈а҈п҈т҉р̵а҉п̴.̵ К̴л҈а̵п҈т̷р̴а̸п҈у̴ м̴о҉ж҈н̷о҉.̷
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">12</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ КЛАПТРАП</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@cl4ptp · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Аввввв, вот спасибо!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">
<table class="reply-tb">
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Э҈̡̥̦̤̌̈́͡Р̵̟̯̘͉̲̊̍̌͜͞И̶̧̣͙͎͚͉҇͆͐͗̒̎Д҈̡͉͍̦̾̽͂͑̑͡И̵̜̪̘̮̎̔̿̆͢͡А̷̡̛͚͍̓̐Н̶̲̟͍̄̍͌̏̕͜С̸̤̬̟̣͐̃̽͢͝Ќ̵̡͖̯̱͇̏́̊̃͞И҉̧̖̪̣͑͗̕Е̶̡̛͉̖̮̓̓ С̴̬͍̰͗̑̈́̌͢͞Т̴̢̛̞̙̞̪͙͊̑̈́͛͐Р҈͇̫̃̄̍͂̅͜͡А̸̡̘̤̙̜̏̎̎̎̕ͅЖ̶̡̯͎͖͎͍̃͝Ӥ̸̨͚̙͊͡</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@eridianlegacy · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									у̵м҈р̷и̴ т̴а҈м̷.҈
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">26</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мокси </td>
													<td class="twt-url">@Mad_Moxxxie · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ищу бойфренда. Предыдущий оказался мудаком и социопатом. :(
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">26</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">44</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">147</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Маркус</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@marcusmunitions · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Историю, говорю, хочешь послушать? 
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">11</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>




<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Zer0</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@zer0 · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Сотни лет спустя<br/>
Кнопки "Редактировать" всё нет<br/>
Нгх, этот Твиттер

									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">4</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">46</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table class="reply-tb">
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Крошка Тина и её мины</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@bunnydonkadonks · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									ВЗРЫЫЫЫЫЫВЫЫЫЫЫ

									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">19</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table class="reply-tb">
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мистер ТОРРРГ</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@TorgueBOOM · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									ВЗРЫЫЫЫЫЫВЫЫЫЫЫ

									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">12</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table class="reply-tb">
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Крошка Тина и её мины</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@bunnydonkadonks · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>						
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
										<div class="twt-pic"></div>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">15</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Красавчик Джек</td>
															<td class="verified"></td>
															<td class="twt-url">@thathandsomejack · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Есть предложение для вас, тыковки <span class="a-username">@MechRomancer @mayathesiren @zer0 @sexton  @THEPOOPTRAINISCOMING</span> и тот гном, который слишком короткий даже для твиттера — не желаете ли убить себя за деньги для моего удовольствия и показать всему миру, какие вы на самом деле продажные сучки?

												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">24</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">19</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">311</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Гейдж</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@MechRomancer · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												репортнула тебя за призывы к суициду, чмаке :3
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">3</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">21</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Экстон</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@sexton · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Подожди, он мне ещё не заплатил
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">14</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Гейдж</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@MechRomancer · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Так.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Майя</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@mayathesiren · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Так.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">
	<table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">КРИГ</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@THEPOOPTRAINISCOMING · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												ТАК.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мокси </td>
													<td class="twt-url">@Mad_Moxxxie · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ищу бойфренда. Предыдущий женат на птице, даже Криг это знает.
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">67</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">26</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">224</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Маркус</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@marcusmunitions · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									СПРАШИВАЮ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ, БУДЕШЬ СЛУШАТЬ ИСТОРИЮ ИЛИ НЕТ?
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">6</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">21</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">

	<table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Лилит | Алые Налётчики </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@firehawk · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												“Алые Налётчики” нуждаются в рекрутах! Мы готовы дать тебе еду, крышу над головой и шанс сражаться за что-то важное; всё, что нужно от тебя — умение держать оружие в руках, подчиняться приказам... оттирать кровь с пола...

												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">6</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">21</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">112</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Дети Хранилища 💥 #COV</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@childrenofthevault · 28 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									СТРИМ ЧЕРЕЗ 5 МИН сегодня в программе ОБЩЕНИЕ СО ЗРИТЕЛЯМИ, тестируем новое ОГНЕННОЕ ОРУЖИЕ и кое-что про сире… СПОЙЛЕР! Заходи на стрим и узнаешь первым!
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">543</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">228</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2 567</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Крошка Тина и её мины</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@bunnydonkadonks · 3 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Новая пицца от Крошки Тины "Мегавзрывающее халапеньо вам в рот"! Начинено взрывчаткой, октогеном и чуточкой семейной теплоты! Говорят, повар Тина росла без родителей, поэтому её пицца наполнена любовью и теплотой, которой она хочет поделиться с окружающими.
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
										<div class="twt-pic"></div>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">14</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td class="ads">
										 Реклама
									</td>
								</tr>
								
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мокси </td>
													<td class="twt-url">@Mad_Moxxxie · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ищу бойфренда, только нормального, а не как <span class="a-username">@KiLLaVoLt</span> евпочя 👌
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">24</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">69</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">287</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table class="reply-tb">
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Рис | CEO "Атласа" </td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@strongasafork · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									почему не дают романсить Киану Ривза т_т
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">21</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">6</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">118</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table class="reply-tb">
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Тот Самый Катагава</td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@KatagawaMaliwan · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Зароманси меня, я лучше

									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">4</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">1</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">231</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table class="reply-tb">
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Рис | CEO "Атласа" </td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@strongasafork · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									я же тебя забанил!!
									</td>
								</tr>							
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">3</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">2</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">98</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Maliwan </td>
													<td class="verified"></td>
													<td class="twt-url">@MaliwanGuns · 4 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Как снег весной, как молочный шоколад во рту, как сердечко Риса, когда я взрываю его любимое кафе-мороженое — так тают лица врагов под огнём новых снарядов Maliwan. Maliwan — идеальная форма, идеальная функциональность. Бандитам и психам скидки.
									</td>
								</tr>

								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">97</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">56</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">478</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td class="ads">
										 Реклама
									</td>
								</tr>
								
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Майя</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@mayathesiren · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Третья Борда — как жизнь на Пандоре: пушки — отпад, качество жизни — 3/10, не рекомендую.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">11</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">98</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Лилит | Алые Налётчики </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@firehawk · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												+
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">54</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">

	<table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Трой Калипсо #COV </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@TroyCalypso · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												по жизни вам, конечно, минус, но вот к этому +
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">67</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">96</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">117</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">сэр Хаммерлок </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@SirHammerlock · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												ОН СКАЗАЛ ДА ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">27</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">11</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">178</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ КЛАПТРАП </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@cl4ptp · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												ДА!!!!!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">сэр Хаммерлок </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@SirHammerlock · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Не ты.
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">49</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
	<table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">КРИГ</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@THEPOOPTRAINISCOMING · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЁЖ ЛЕТИТ ГРЫЗТЬ ТВОИ РЁБРА<br/>
я не<br/>
ГРААА КОЛЕСО ОГНЯ Я СОЖРУ ТЕБЯ ПЕРВЫЙ<br/>
пожалуйста<br/>
НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ ЗАТКНИСЬ ПЕЧЁНКА<br/>
вернись

												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">28</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Симпатяга</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@prettyboy · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ вот этот красавчик <span class="a-username">@nothandsomejack</span> за ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
													<div class="twt-pic"></div>
												</td>
											</tr>											
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">37</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">25</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">206</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Тимоти НЕ ДЖЕК</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@nothandsomejack · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Удали! С меня сняли все обвинения!! мне надоело выковыривать пули из куртки! сколько можно!?!?!
												</td>
											</tr>									
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">9</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">4</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">58</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Афина</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@noimathena · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Жди на месте, я иду. Никуда не ходи, ни в чем не признавайся! Ты не один
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">25</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Эмбер </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@fightwithfire · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Тим, я помогу тебе, давно пора сжечь систему, огонь очистит их жадные буржуазные души, мы устроим революцию за свободу...

												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">3</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">69</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>




<tr>
<td class="twt-reply-2">

	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ КЛАПТРАП </td>
															<td class="twt-url">@cl4ptp · 2 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Тимоти, дай папочка Клаптрап решит твои проблемы! Эй вы, если он кого-то убивал, грабил, насиловал, или что он там делал, всё это было по приказу Джека! Он просто слишком ответственно подошёл к своей работе!
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">1</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															<td class="twt-action like">

</td>
															<td class="twt-count">5</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>




<tr>
<td class="twt-reply">
	<table class="reply-tb">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<td class="twt-main">
					<table>
						<tbody>
							<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
									
								</td>
								<td class="twt-body">
									<table>
										<tbody>
											<tr>
												<td class="profile-name">
													<table>
														<tbody>
														<tr>
															<td class="twt-name">Тимоти НЕ ДЖЕК</td>
															<td class="twt-url">@nothandsomejack · 3 ч</td>
														</tr>
													</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
											<tr>
												<td class="twt-txt">
												Прекратите это писать! Мне это не нужно! Я невиновен! почему я выгляжу злодеем после ваших слов!?!?
												</td>
											</tr>									
											<tr>
												<td>
													<table>
														<tbody>
															<tr>
															<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">4</td>
															<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">2</td>
															<td class="twt-action like"></td>
															<td class="twt-count">64</td>
															<td class="twt-action share"></td>
															<td class="twt-count"></td>
															</tr>
														</tbody>
													</table>
												</td>
											</tr>
										</tbody>
									</table>
								</td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
					</table>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>

</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Мокси </td>
													<td class="twt-url">@Mad_Moxxxie · 2 ч</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									Ищу бойфренда, он куда-то делся и опаздывает уже на полторы минуты. Тим, милый, перезвони. Целую.
									</td>
								</tr>							

								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">81</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">32</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">101</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">"Приют"</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@thelodge · 56 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									"Приют" снова распахивает свои двери для путников, посещающих гостеприимный Зилоргос! Стоит вам заселиться, и вы больше никогда не захотите уезжать! Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никог
									</td>
								</tr>

								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">9</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">4</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">29</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								
								<tr>
									<td class="ads">
										 Реклама
									</td>
								</tr>
								
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>



<tr>
<td class="twt">
<table>
<tbody>

<tr>
	<td class="twt-main">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="twt-avatar">
						
					</td>
					<td class="twt-body">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="profile-name">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-name">Маркус</td>
													<td class="twt-url">@marcusmunitions · 26 мин</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="twt-txt">
									...Итак, хочешь услышать историю?..   
									</td>
								</tr>							
								
								<tr>
									<td>
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
													<td class="twt-action reply"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">6</td>
													<td class="twt-action reblog"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">24</td>
													<td class="twt-action like"></td>
													<td class="twt-count">48</td>
													<td class="twt-action share"></td>
													<td class="twt-count"></td>								
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>


<tr>
	<td class="divider"></td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td class="dash-header">
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="dash-title">Откройте для себя новые списки</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>

<tr>
	<td class="list">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="list-pic">
						
					</td>
					<td class="list-info">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-title">
									ФБ 2015
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-desc">
									Команда Borderlands на @diary ФБ-2015
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-creator">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
												<td class="list-avatar"></td>
												<td class="list-creator-name">WTF Borderlands 2021</td>
												<td class="list-creator-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
					<td class="list-subscribe">
						<a href="https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5301204"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>

<tr>
	<td class="list">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="list-pic">
						
					</td>
					<td class="list-info">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-title">
									ФБ 2016
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-desc">
									Команда Borderlands на @diary ФБ-2016
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-creator">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
												<td class="list-avatar"></td>
												<td class="list-creator-name">WTF Borderlands 2021</td>
												<td class="list-creator-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
					<td class="list-subscribe">
						<a href="https://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5433780"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>

<tr>
	<td class="list">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="list-pic">
						
					</td>
					<td class="list-info">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-title">
									ФБ 2017
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-desc">
									Команда Borderlands на @diary ФБ-2017
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-creator">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
												<td class="list-avatar"></td>
												<td class="list-creator-name">WTF Borderlands 2021</td>
												<td class="list-creator-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
					<td class="list-subscribe">
						<a href="https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5537234"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>

<tr>
	<td class="list">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="list-pic">
						
					</td>
					<td class="list-info">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-title">
									ФБ 2018
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-desc">
									Команда Borderlands на @diary ФБ-2018
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-creator">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
												<td class="list-avatar"></td>
												<td class="list-creator-name">WTF Borderlands 2021</td>
												<td class="list-creator-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
					<td class="list-subscribe">
						<a href="https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594899"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>

<tr>
	<td class="list">
		<table>
			<tbody>
				<tr>
					<td class="list-pic">
						
					</td>
					<td class="list-info">
						<table>
							<tbody>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-title">
									ЗФБ 2020
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-desc">
									Команда Borderlands на @diary ЗФБ-2020
									</td>
								</tr>
								<tr>
									<td class="list-creator">
										<table>
											<tbody>
												<tr>
												<td class="list-avatar"></td>
												<td class="list-creator-name">WTF Borderlands 2021</td>
												<td class="list-creator-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
												</tr>
											</tbody>
										</table>
									</td>
								</tr>
							</tbody>
						</table>
					</td>
					<td class="list-subscribe">
						<a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661493"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
					</td>
				</tr>
			</tbody>
		</table>
	</td>
</tr>

<tr>
<td class="dash-header">
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="show-more">Показать больше</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>


<tr>
<td class="divider">
</td>
</tr>



</tbody>
</table>
</td>

<td class="a-sidebar">
<table>
	<tbody>
<tr>
		<td class="search">
			<table class="search-bar">
				<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="search-icon"></td>
<td class="search-txt">Поиск в ЭХОнете</td>
				</tr>			
			</tbody>
</table>
		</td>
	</tr>
	
	<tr>
		<td class="a-news">
			<table class="side-block">
				<tbody>
<tr>
					<td class="block-header">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td>Актуальные темы для вас</td>
<td class="settings"></td>
							</tr>
						</tbody>
</table>
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="news-why">
								Актуальные темы: Пандора
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-title">
								 #рисэтозапомнит
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-count">
								Твитов: 471
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="news-why">
								Актуальные темы: Пандора
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-title">
								#БОЛЬШЕНИКОГДА
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-count">
								Твитов: 2021
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="news-why">
								Актуальные темы: Пандора
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-title">
								#ЗФБ-2021
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-count">
								Твитов: 381
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="news-why">
								Актуальные темы: Пандора
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-title">
								дедлайн как стиль жизни
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-count">
								Твитов: 5 412
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="news-why">
								Актуальные темы: Пандора
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-title">
								#УСПЕЛИ
								</td>
							</tr>
							<tr>
								<td class="news-count">
								Твитов: 210
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="news-more">
						Показать ещё
					</td>
				</tr>
				
			</tbody>
</table>
		</td>
	</tr>
	
	<tr>
		<td class="follow">
			<table class="side-block">
				<tbody>
<tr>
					<td class="block-header">Кого читать</td>
				</tr>
				
				<tr>
					<td class="follow-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
								
								</td>
								<td class="follow-info">
									<table>
										<tbody>
<tr>
											<td class="twt-name">Borderlands
											</td>
										</tr>
										<tr>
											<td>
												<table>
													<tbody>
<tr>
														<td class="follow-twt-url">Официальный твиттер</td>
								
													</tr>
												</tbody>
</table>
											</td>
										</tr>
									</tbody>
</table>
								</td>
								<td class="list-subscribe">
								<a href="https://twitter.com/borderlands"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				<tr>
					<td class="follow-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
								
								</td>
								<td class="follow-info">
									<table>
										<tbody>
<tr>
											<td class="twt-name">Borderlands
											</td>
										</tr>
										<tr>
											<td>
												<table>
													<tbody>
<tr>
														<td class="follow-twt-url">Оф. сайт</td>
													</tr>
												</tbody>
</table>
											</td>
										</tr>
									</tbody>
</table>
								</td>
								<td class="list-subscribe">
								<a href="https://borderlands.com/en-US/"><div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div></a>
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>
				<tr>
					<td class="follow-item">
						<table>
							<tbody>
<tr>
								<td class="twt-avatar">
								
								</td>
								<td class="follow-info">
									<table>
										<tbody>
<tr>
											<td class="twt-name">WTF Borderlands 2021
											</td>
										</tr>
										<tr>
											<td>
												<table>
													<tbody>
<tr>
														<td class="follow-twt-url">@fandomborderlands</td>
														<td class="mutual">Читает вас</td>
													</tr>
												</tbody>
</table>
											</td>
										</tr>
									</tbody>
</table>
								</td>
								<td class="list-subscribe">
								<div class="button-subscribe">Читать</div>
								</td>
							</tr>							
						</tbody>
</table>						
					</td>
				</tr>	
				<tr>
					<td class="news-more">
						Показать ещё
					</td>
				</tr>				
			</tbody>
</table>
		</td>
	</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>

</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>